The use of dump bodies affixed to a truck frame is well known in the trucking industry. When existing bodies are used to haul moist or compactible materials the efficiency of these dump bodies is somewhat limited. As existing dump bodies are raised, a large percentage of the moist or compactible load material is gravitationally discharged from the rear of these dump bodies. However, due to the clinging nature of some load material, there is a percentage of residual material that adheres to the bed of the dump body.
In order to remove the adhering material, workmen must climb into the dump body and manually remove the material. A substantial amount of work hours are wasted in an effort to clean the dump bed in this manner.